Engine management is an important aspect for increasing efficient energy usage in hybrid vehicles. This importance is magnified during vehicle launch because an engine is not efficient during launch. Additionally, engine management in a single machine parallel hybrid vehicle poses the challenge that a single electric machine needs to provide the necessary starting torque for the engine while at the same time propelling the vehicle.